Day of the Departed
by LoverofScales
Summary: This is my own version of the ninjago Halloween special day of the departed
1. Chapter 1

**Day of the Departed**

It was a festive night in the city of Ninjago. Day of the Departed, a night very similar to Halloween. Children (and adults who still had the minds of children) dressed up in costumes as aliens, pirates, astronauts and whatever else they thought was cool and amazing. They went to their neighbors' homes with their families and friends to get candy. Lanterns were sold at stores. People would buy and light lanterns to settle debts, spend time with the ones they still have in their lives and remember those they have lost, those who had departed from the world.

The ninja, protectors of the city, were doing just that. They had invited along an ex enemy turned friend. The bleached Anacondrai had joined them, along with his human wife, Katherine and his three children. Angelina, Arcturus, and little Azehroth or as their parents called them, Angie, Arky, and Azzie.

"I'm glad we got to the gift shop before it closed." Nya said with a smile. Katherine nodded in agreement with the water ninja.

"No kidding, we probably never would have gotten our lanterns without your help ninja."

"We were happy to help you Kat." Kai smiled and Pythor gave the fire ninja a warning "Ahem."

"What? I was just being polite."

"What I heard was flirting…" Pythor rolled his eyes before turning to his family. "Come along children, it's time to go and pay our respects to your grandparents as well as…a few old friends…" He sighed taking Azzie in his arms. Katherine knew exactly who he meant as "old friends." Of course it was Azehroth, the great winged anacondrai warrior who died to protecting them from a dark curse put on his lover Cara. Azehroth risked his life to join Cara and allow Pythor to keep Katherine. They named their youngest son in the warrior's honor. The ninja and the family separated. Pythor looked down at the lantern as they headed back to the hotel where all the serpentine stayed. Katherine looked at him. "They'd be proud of you…" she said getting his attention. Pythor glanced at her and gave a soft smile.

"I know dear…but I do miss them."

"Look on the bright side, you have your uncle, your brother, Kami and of course us." She reminded. Pythor chuckled at that and nodded. "That I do…and I couldn't ask for anything else." The white serpent chuckled again. "It's still hard to believe I married a human." Katherine smiled at him.

"It's hard to believe I married a serpentine and had three kids with him."

"Yes but three wonderful kids~" Pythor purred nuzzling Azzie's head who giggled and hugged his father's snout. Katherine nodded in agreement rubbing Arky's head and leaning down to kiss Angie's cheek. They went up to the roof. Pythor had lit the lantern and let it float into the sky. He smiled as Arky gently pulled on his hand. "You think Grandma and grandpa will like the lantern Dad?"

Pythor nodded with a happy smile. "They'll love it."

"Azehroth too?" Angie asked.

"Of course sweetheart, they'll know it's from us and be overjoyed. Now come on, let's see what Hajna made tonight."

The children cheered happily as they headed back into the hotel to eat.

Meanwhile, Cole, the earth ninja turned to a ghost, payed the great Sensei Yang a visit.

"Yang! I know you're here! Show your ugly face!"

"You got my message then?" a voice asked as the Sensei sauntered out.

"Oh I got it alright and now it's time to pay! You're about to answer to the business end of your own weapon!" with that, Cole held out the shuirken tied to a chain. Yang backed away with a gasp.

"The Yangblade…How did you get it? It's encased in solid clear stone, impenetrable to any living being-"

"Except to a ghost, which thanks to you I still am!"

"What are you going to do?"  
"There's magic in there air, you know, eclipse and all?"

"Come now Cole, where's your holiday spirit…?" Yang asked him taking a step to the left. "It's Day of the Departed after all."

"Yea and I'm settling my debts!" Cole jumped at Yang aiming to slash him with the weapon, but the ghost Sensei dodged and Cole hit something else, a sphere that was behind Yang, the Yangblade had broken it and an odd green light started shining into the building and Yang started laughing, getting the green ninja's attention. "What's so funny?!" he demanded.

"That," he pointed to the broken sphere. "This." He pointed the light. "All of it! Thanks to you Cole, my plan is unfolding." He laughed as a green mist filled the room and spreaded throughout the city, making its way to the Museum of Natural History straight to the Hall of Villainy. The mist was absorbed into the mannequins' body and brought them to life. Samukai, Master Chen, Cryptor, Khozu, Morro, and Pythor P. Chumsworth…

Samukai moved his four arms to get used to the feeling. "Where am I? Who are you people?!"

"I should be asking you the same thing!" Morro snapped as he jumped down from his podium.

"I am Samukai! Fearsome skulkin general"

"Fearsome?!" Khozu laughed and swung his sword at the column beside him cutting it in two. "This is fearsome! I am Khozu, great stone warrior general!"

"And how were you defeated huh?" Cryptor asked him.

"But how have we returned? OOOH BUTTONS, BUTTONS BUTTONS!" Chen grinned excitedly like the man child he was before randomly pressing buttons on his chair causing fortune cookies to spat out, inflatable palm trees to inflate and deflated back into the chair, and mechanical legs to appear. Though they wouldn't listen to him as they walked off Chen screaming for them to go right until he finally crashed into something. "I'm alright!" he called before another crashing sounded. "Still alright!" Pythor rolled his eyes and muttered.

"Please don't tell me I'm the only villain here with any brains…" Cryptor heard him.

"Ha! You're not even a real villain Pythor! The real you has turned good." Pythor glared at that. "Start making sense you bucket of bolts!"

"The real you is a good guy." Morro repeated.

"You helped the ninja defeat me!" Chen snapped after getting his chair under control.

"SHUT IT! All of you! I would never side with those pesky mosquitos!" Pythor growled in annoyance. Then he turned and hummed in thought for a few quiet moments. "You lot do what you wish…I need to have a friendly little chat with the other me…"

"I'm afraid that will have to wait." A voice interrupted. The group of villains turned to look at a portrait of Yang, who was using the painting to communicate with them. "The only reason you six are even awake and moving as of now is because of me, however you can only stay this way if you defeat the ones who destroyed you. The ninja. If you fail to do so before the eclipse ends then you will no longer be allowed to walk the surface of this world."

"I call Zane!" Samukai said raising an arm.

"No! Zane is mine, He's my clone!" Cryptor argued.

"Technically you're his clone." Pythor corrected.

"The blacksmith brats are mine!" Chen cheered.

"How come you get two?!"

The group squabbled for a few minutes before Yang finally blew his top. "SILENCE! Time is not on our side and I have my own thing going on, so Work. It. OUT!" with that Yang left the portrait as it returned to its normal state. The group looked at one another.

"I have a score to settle with Nya, her brother too." Chen said.

"I'll take Zane." Cryptor said without even giving a reason.

"Wu." Morro decided. "We have unfinished business."

"Jay's mine!" Samukai growled.

"Then I will take the green ninja." Khozu nodded.

"That's all fine and dandy, but I have other things to attend to…such as ruining my good name." Pythor chuckled dastardly. "I'll never know what hit me!" He gave that sentence some thought realizing it didn't make much sense. "I mean…the real non statue me…won't know…what I'll throw at him and…Oh! You know what I mean!" he huffed crossing his arms.

The others didn't bother with him as Cryptor spoke; "We may need some help…we should head into the Hall of Sidekicks."

"Excellent idea!" Chen grinned. "Coming Pythor?"

"Oh I don't need sidekicks…after all unlike all of you, I'm still alive." Again he made a face as the sentence made no sense. He shook his head before heading out. "Now if you excuse me, I must go. Before I embarrass myself even more…" he muttered the last part as he slithered out into the night.

Back at Yang's temple, Cole was too busy fighting the sensei's students to actually be able to escape.

"Give up earth ninja, you made your mistake and now all you can do is sit and watch." Yang smirked once his students had apprehended the ghost ninja.

"Aw c'mon guys! How can you side with him?! 'Yang' is like the definition of evil!"

"Actually, 'Yang' means 'good' and in my time I was the best sensei in Ninjago. When I created Airjitzu and taught it to my students, I was highly respected. It was then the Yangblade came into my possession-"

"Nice ghost pun…"

"Don't interrupt!" Yang cleared his throat. "As I was saying, when I acquired the Yangblade, a grand weapon that had the power to grant life, immortality…I tested it mainly on plants, until the day I thought I could be immortal, everlasting life sounded so good. However, when I did try it…I realized my mistake. The Yangblade not only granted me and everyone around infinite life…but it turned us into ghosts and trapped us here. But now that you came Cole and closed the circle…I can use the eclipse to free myself and my students."

"And how you going to do that?"

"You said it yourself, 'There's magic in the air'"

"You know my friends will find me right? They'll see I'm gone and come to my rescue!"

"'See you're gone?'" Yang laughed. "You can't even see yourself! Besides…I've sent your friends a few little gifts to keep them busy."

"What have you done Yang?!" Cole demanded trying to break his bindings.

"I have not done a single thing, it was all you Cole. In fact, I couldn't have done any of it without you!"

In the city, mannequin Pythor slithered to his goody two shoes counter part's job at the bank. He chuckled as he slithered inside making sure the cameras caught him. He broke into the vault using his claws to unlock it. "Primitive humans, thinking a silly little key lock can stop me." He snorted before taking a bag and showing it to the camera. "Look at me! I'm stealing from my own pathetic job!" He tauntingly laughed before slithering out. "That should be good enough here. Next."

What he wasn't expecting was Chandai and Khozah, Anacondrai who followed under Pythor's rule back when he hated humans, and they were utterly confused. They knew Pythor was back at the hotel with Katherine and his kids but, why was he stealing from his own job?! The two looked at each other and rushed back to the hotel to settle this.

When they reached the hotel, there was Pythor in the lobby sitting with his family. "Master Pythor!" They called getting his attention.

"Chandai, Khozah. Where's the fire?"

"Y-You were robbing the bank!" Chandai spat surprising Pythor.

"Beg your pardon?"

"I-it wasn't really you but it was someone who looked exactly like you." Khozah explained. Katherine raised a brow. "Uh are you two feeling alright?"

"They're perfectly fine." Another voice entered. They looked and saw Sensei Wu with Morro. "According to Morro, every villain in the Hall of Villainy has come to life and are wreaking havoc for the ninja. Your statue self, Pythor, is ruining your good name." Pythor blinked at the old man and suddenly stood up.

"Then I'll help you stop him. I've worked hard to get where I'm at, I'm living a happy life. There's no way I'm going to let the shadow of my former self tear that to shreds."

"I'm helping too. This is my husband after all. I'm sure Marie will help too."

"Good. We'll need all the help we can get."

 _Hello fanfiction readers, I am back because of a school laptop so I'll try to write stories for my fanfiction account just be patient. Anyway, after watching day of the departed I wasn't very happy with it and decided to write my own version, of course it isn't done yet. So please read and Review!_

 _Katherine, Chandai, Khozah, Azehroth and the kids belong to my good friend RubensLilium._

 _Marie, Hajna and Kami belong to me._

 _All other characters mentioned belong to Ninjago_


	2. Chapter 2

**Day of the Departed Chapter 2**

Teams were set. Marie and Clancee went with Pythor and Katherine to check the city. Hajna and Khozah went to help Zane, Acidicus and Ventrinity went to Jay's aid, Vero and Nevera went to Kai, and Lero, Tiana and Chadai went to help Lloyd while Wu and Morro searched for Cole.

Pythor's group rode on Marie's Pokémon, the teen and pirate snake rode on her Charizard, Smokes, flying in the sky to get a bird eye view. Pythor and Katherine rode her Rapidash, Fiera, through the streets to keep a close eye out. Clancee caught something white ahead. "Th-th-there M-Marie!" he pointed.

"Right! Kat, Pythor, we got a visual!" she shouted flying ahead. Pythor gently whipped Fiera's side making the fire horse run faster. Once they got closer, they noticed the unmistakable white and violet coloring. Marie pulled out two more pokeballs and threw them.

"Grovyle, Lumi stop that imposter in his tracks!" she ordered.

"Vyle!"

"Flaaff!" Grovyle used bullet seed and Lumi used a thundershock stopping the fake Pythor.

"What in the name of the great devourer?!" Mannequin Pythor turned. "Well the other villains were right…the living me has made friends with despicable humans…" he hissed. Marie and Clancee jumped off Smokes and Pythor and Katherine off of Fiera.

"You'll pay for what you did!" Pythor growled. Mannequin Pythor chuckled.

"Oh please, I've done you a favor!"

"Done me a favor!? You just ruined the life I worked so hard to make for myself!"

"Did I? Or did I merely remind you who you truly are Pythor…You are not some human lover who spends his time with fools like these, you are a smart, cunning and dastardly fellow, you worked so hard to destroy the humans, to destroy mankind…just as they did to you…just as they did to us. They locked us away, they killed our parents, and everything that has ever happened to you is their fault and their fault alone." Mannequin Pythor growled lowly. "Don't you realize that?"

Pythor stared at himself…and shook his head. "God was I really this stupid?" he asked Katherine who nodded. "Yup."

"Marie I've heard enough!"

"On it, Grovyle trap the faker in vine whip please."

"Vyle!" the wood gecko pokemon complied summoning vines from the ground to wrap around Mannequin Pythor causing him to yelp in surprise.

"How is this even possible?!"

"Pokemon that's how you dingbat…" Pythor snorted rolling his eyes at his mannequin self.

"N-now what?" Clancee asked.

"I'll handle the faker." Marie said. "You guys help the others."

"You sure about that Marie?" Pythor asked. "This isn't the me you know very well."

"Maybe not, but when have you guys ever known me to have issues with a snake? Mannequin or not, I know how to a handle a sneaky serpent." She smirked proudly. Katherine chuckled at that. "She's got a point dear."

"Very well then, just be careful."

"You too. Clancee go with them." Marie told the timid serpent. Clancee was taken back.

"B-b-but what about you?"

"Like I said, I'll be fine, take Smokey and Fiera with you, I got Grovyle, Lumi and the rest of my pokemon. The group said their goodbyes to each other and separated, again Pythor and Kat on Fiera and Clancee on Smokes.

"This is absolutely humiliating…" Mannequin Pythor whined. Marie shook her head before muttering; "Man you even whine as much as the real Pythor."

"I heard that brat!"

"Good, you were meant to…Now bedtime." She said rubbing his snout, Mannequin Pythor couldn't explain it but he felt a heavy drowsiness fall him from the rubbing…he was out in minutes. "Always works…" Marie smirked. "Let's take him back to the hotel for now."

"Gro."

"Flaaff."

When the moon had come higher into the sky, the groups had returned with the ninja. Fake Pythor was still trapped and fast asleep. Pythor and Katherine looked at him and back at Marie.

"Has he been asleep this whole time?" Pythor asked.

"Yup, only way I could get him here without him freaking out and shouting like a crazed guy."

"Wake him up so we can figure out what's going on here Marie." Katherine said. Marie nodded and pushed her hand against the fake's side. He woke up with a jolt.

"Wh-where am I?!" He demanded looking around. As soon as he saw the two human girls AND the ninja he groaned with a sour hiss…"Great…not only have was I captured by a human child…I'm surrounded by the five people I hate the most." That was when he took a second look. "Pardon me, the _four_ people I hate the most." He corrected.

The ninja blinked and looked at each other realizing he was right.

"Where's Cole?"

"And Uncle Wu and Morro…" Lloyd asked with a puzzled frown.

"Sensei Yang must be handling them all…" Fake Pythor muttered. His counterpart turned to him sharply.

"And who is Sensei Yang?"

"Yang's Temple? Ring any bells?"

"Quit beating around the bush...How are you and the other villains here?" Marie asked.

"All I know is that Yang brought us back to life. We had to destroy the ones who destroyed us, AKA you ninja, and we had to do it before the eclipse was done."

"What happens if you don't?"

"What do you think? We're gone, we revert back to our statue state and we can't live, speak and walk around." Fake Pythor hissed looking away. Katherine frowned at that.

"Marie….untie him please."

"What?!" the ninja exclaimed.

"Katherine, love, are you sure that's a good idea?" Pythor asked her.

"He might be a statue dear, but he's still you. And it isn't fair he only has one night to live…" She told him looking back at Fake Pythor. Pythor sighed and nodded in agreement.

"When you're right, you're right love…Marie?"

The shifter nodded and released Fake Pythor. "Just be sure to behave yourself." She said as she then wrapped a blue piece of cloth around his neck. "And this is to tell you apart from our Pythor." Fake Pythor looked down at the cloth in disinterest.

"You can't seriously trust him?!" Kai exclaimed.

"He's the evil Pythor!" Jay added.

"He was brought back with all the other villains to destroy us!" Lloyd reminded. Hajna, having enough of their whining, took a wooden ladle and smacked the three upside their heads.

"OW!"

"Now if you three are done complaining and whining like a bunch of children, I need to cook dinner. We have company after all…" with that the hypnobrai headed straight into the kitchen. Katherine turned to Fake Pythor.

"I'm sure your hungry right?" She asked. Fake Pythor sneered at her but his growling stomach took control then. He sighed and nodded.

"Once Hajna's finished you can take a plate and we'll leave you to eat in peace." Katherine told him with kind smile. Fake Pythor didn't respond to her, he never looked her in the eye…

"In peace?! You're seriously just going to leave him alone without ANYONE keeping an eye on him?!" Jay snapped. Marie rolled her eyes at the blue ninja.

"Are you done? In case you didn't notice, this Pythor wasn't coming to destroy you like the other villains that were somehow brought back to life." She reminded with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Jay pouted and crossed his arms.

Meanwhile, Chen and his lackeys stood outside the hotel, watching it from a good distance. The other villains soon joined him.

"The ninja are in there…" Chen told his fellow bad guys.

"As is Pythor…both of them in fact…." Cryptor muttered.

"Looks like the two human girls in there tamed in." Samukai snickered. "And he said he despised humans, yet he can't do a thing to a couple little girls."

"Pathetic…" Khozu disapproved. "Truly pathetic…"

"We should wait a couple hours until they're not expecting us." Cryptor said then. Samukai gave him a look as if he just said the dumbest thing ever.

"We don't have a lot of time remember, bucket of bolts?"

"Wait until their eating…They'll be calm and enjoying themselves then…they'll never see us coming…" Cryptor said crossing his arms. "They'll never see us coming…"

 **Finally got the second chapter up! I don't own ninjago or pokemon and their characters. Katherine belongs to RubensLilium and my ocs belong to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Day of the Departed

In the hotel, Fake Pythor sat on his own at a table in the lobby. He watched the other serpentine in the hotel act….neighborly with each other. No one seemed to have a cold thought towards anyone else…not a single one seemed to have pretend to like another. They all acted as one, even with the two humans! Somehow though…he longed to be a part of it. Fake Pythor was pulled out of his thoughts when Marie and Katherine walked over with a plate for him.

"Here, this should make you feel better." Katherine said with a smile that made his stomach do flips. But he never said anything, he only picked up his fork and gave them what he could of a grateful grunt.

"Let us know if you need anything." Marie told him.

Another grunt.

"We'll be around."

Another grunt. Both girls left then seeing they weren't going to get a word out of him. Fake Pythor looked down at his food and scooped some of the pasta noodles onto his fork, taking a small bite. Chew chew chew…swallow…his eyes went wide, this was so insanely good! He took another bite, then another, and another until his entire plate was clean. Being the polite gentlemen he was raised to be, he wiped his mouth with his napkin and crumpled it up on his plate. He looked up when a female hypnobrai came over and took his plate. Hajna smiled at him.

"Glad to see you enjoyed dinner so much." She said. Fake Pythor raised an intrigued eyeridge.

"You cooked that?"

"I did. I cook all the meals in the hotel."

"Well….it was quite good."

"I'm glad." Hajna said as she carried his plate to the kitchen to be cleaned. Curiosity ate at Fake Pythor's being. He got up and decided to explore the place. The first ones he ran into were Lero and Vero, two Anacondrai twins, who were spending time with their lovers. Lero's girlfriend was an Indie, a serpentine based off the Indigo snake. The Indies were a peaceful tribe and the first to raise any livestock, there were known to ride horses, and their special power included being immune to the other serpentine's powers. The female with Vero was a taipanai, a tribe more dangerous than they Anacondrai, their venom could be used to hurt or to heal. Mixed with the right herbs, it could be made into medicine…likewise, certain herbs could be used to kill…three drops of taipanai venom could paralyze any being for an hour. Fake Pythor knew they were not a tribe to be messed with, but this interbreeding of tribes surprised him…especially for an Anacondrai to be together with another tribe.

"How are you ok with this?" He asked making the twins and their lovers look at him.

"What do you mean?" Vero asked him.

"This. Two completely different tribes. It's never been that way."

"Times really have changed Pythor." Nevera told him. "And honestly, it's for the better….More times than not change is good." The taipanai general told him. He blinked at her and slithered off.

"Man I'm glad our Pythor is nothing like that." Lero muttered.

"Be nice Lele." Tiana scolded. "He just isn't used to all this. He woken up in a time he isn't used to."

"I'm sure if we're kind to him, he'll come around." Nevera said. "It is how Marie and Katherine won the real Pythor's trust."

Fake Pythor slithered outside next, where Marie and clancee enjoyed the cool air while watching Opheila, the Chumsworth's giant pet snake and Marie's raptors mock fighting. Marie turned and when she saw the scarf around his neck, she smiled at Fake Pythor.

"Hey there PJ." She greeted. Fake Pythor blinked at her.

"PJ?" he asked.

"Pythor Jr. I thought it'd be easier than calling you 'Fake Pythor' constantly." She explained. The snake gave it some thought and nodded. "Yes…yes I think that'll work." He agreed which made Marie's kind smile grow.

"Great! PJ it is then! So how do you like the hotel?" she asked. PJ looked down and crossed his arms.

"It's confusing…I never thought any serpentine tribe would actually act as they do in there toward another tribe. They act like…" he trailed off unable to find the right word.

"Family?' Marie asked after a minute. PJ sighed and nodded. "Yes…"

"Y-you c-c-could be apart of it t-too." Clancee told him. But PJ shook his head.

"No I couldn't"

"Why not?" Marie asked gently.

"Because there isn't a point. Once the eclipse is over I'll revert back to a statue…" He explained looking saddened. Marie frowned and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe we can find a way to put a stop it." She offered. But PJ shook his head again.

"No…I'm cursed." He said. Then without another word he left them going back inside the hotel. Marie frowned and got her phone out to text Katherine what PJ just told her.

Katherine met PJ in the hallway. "Hey PJ, Marie told me what happened."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He refused slithering past her.

"Oh don't be like that…I want to help you." She said. That made PJ stop and turn to her with a questioning look. "Help me? How?"

"There's the Departed Day carnival in town. How about we go there and you can spend your last night having some fun."

PJ looked down thinking it over. It did sound interesting. And this human made his heart flutter.

"What about your Pythor?"

"I've already talked to him and he's fine with it."

PJ sighed then and nodded. "Very well…I'll give it a try." He said which then made Katherine smile. "Great! Let's go!" she then took his hand, making him blush a bit, and they headed out.

 _ **Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter, it's only a fluff one though. Next one will be the end I think.**_

 _ **Lero, Vero, Katherine all belong to RubensLilium**_

 _ **Marie, Nevera, Tiana belong to me.**_

 _ **Other characters belong to Ninjago.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Day of the Departed: Chapter 4**

Katherine led PJ into the Departed Carnival. She looked at him. "So what looks fun?" she asked him. PJ looked around, entirely uninterested in anything around. He looked back down at Katherine and shrugged. The black haired woman sighed at that. "Ok…how about we try a ride?" PJ nodded then and she pulled him along to the closest ride to them.

It made PJ nervous when he saw it. It was one that lifted riders up high and spun them around, slowly picking up speed the longer it went. Nonetheless, he didn't say anything against as the ride manager strapped them in. The man almost seemed apprehensive when he came up to PJ, when he went to strap the snake in, he made sure not to touch his scales. When he was safe enough, the man walked off to the next rider. PJ glared after the man, but turned his head to Katherine when he felt her touch his arm.

"Don't worry about him. He doesn't know you." She assured with a smile. PJ felt his heart start pounding. He swallowed and nodded, returning her smile. The ride started, lifting them into the air. PJ gulped and looked down, the height made him a bit woozy…and it only got worse when the ride started to spin. PJ leaned his head back and shut his eyes so his dizziness wouldn't worsen. Katherine, who was laughing, looked at him to see how he was doing. When she saw his eyes closed, she frowned and reached out to hold his hand. PJ opened his eyes and looked at her hand, then at her. "It won't last too much longer." She told him. Again, the snake was silent as he nodded and shut his eyes again until the ride ended.

As it lowered PJ opened his eyes. Again the Carni came and unstrapped all the riders. And again…he was cautious when he came to PJ, who decided now was a good time to mess with the man. After he had finished with Katherine, who was before the snake, PJ watched as the man unstrapped him…then he snapped at him with a "Boo!" The man jumped back suddenly with a fearful yelp. PJ laughed a bit as the man ran off, the manager of the ride running after him. Katherine gave PJ a scolding glare, he stopped laughing when he noticed it. "What? I was only having some fun." He defended.

"PJ…Don't scare the carnies, they really don't get paid enough for that." She said. But PJ only rolled his eyes. Katherine sighed. "OK…let's go try something else." She pulled him along again to a game. It was a basketball game. PJ, thanks to his ridiculous height, was able to shoot every single ball into the basket every single time perfectly, without so much as hitting the backboard or even the rim of the basket.

"Dang PJ, you could go pretty far on a basketball team." Katherine grinned, watching as he continued shooting. PJ only hummed in response at that, but in his chest his heart began pounding.

"Winner! Pick your prize sir!" announced the carni running the booth. PJ looked at the prizes with disinterest…then he looked at Katherine. "Which one do you want?" he asked. Katherine blinked at him in surprise.

"PJ you don't have to do-"  
"Just pick one." He said with a slight eye roll. Katherine blushed lightly and pointed to the blue rabbit. The man took it off the shelf and handed it to her. The two then left the booth. "Are you having fun yet?" she asked. PJ only shrugged. "I suppose…" he said, which made Katherine frown.

"We'll try one more thing…" she told him. Again she took his hand and led him to the Ferris wheel. They got into their own cart and sat from across each other. PJ looked out the window with his chin in his palm. They were getting to the highest point and already the snake was getting nervous.

"You really aren't enjoying this are you?" Katherine asked. PJ glanced at her and sighed. "I'm just not used to any of this…" he muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"Serpentine living with humans, you being so kind to me…"

"Things have changed PJ…and for the better. Isn't that good?"

"….I suppose…" he said. Katherine sighed.

"Nothing seems to be good enough for you. Are you having fun? 'I suppose' isn't that good? 'I suppose' My Pythor was ecstatic when things truly started to change…" she said. PJ swallowed when he heard her say "My Pythor…" he went to say something until they both heard screaming. They looked out the window and saw the other villains terrorizing people. PJ growled getting Katherine's attention.

"Friends of yours?" she asked.

"More like people I can't stand whatsoever…" He hissed.

"Good." She said and climbed out of the car, surprising PJ.

"Katherine! What in the hell are you doing?!" he demanded.

"They'll hurt people! I've got to go help!" with that said she skillfully climbed down.

"KATHERINE!" he shouted. When she didn't respond or come back, PJ growled. "Ugh! Humans!" he snapped before climbing out of the car and coiling his tail around the bar and sliding down. When he reached the ground, however, Cryptor stopped him.

"Well well, if it isn't the snake who was tamed by a human girl…How's being a pet Pythor?" he asked tauntingly. PJ snarled at him threateningly.

"I am NO ONE"S pet you bucket of bolts!" he snapped.

"Oh really? Then answer me this, why were you letting a couple of human girls feed and pet you like you were some puppy dog?"

"…That is none of your business…Now get OUT of my way!"

"Don't think so. Instead, I think it's time to put you down PET!" Cryptor spat before attacking him. PJ narrowly dodged him and used his tail and grabbed a pole. He swung it at the nindroid who blocked it. The two were in a deadlock.

Katherine attacked Chen, knocking him out of his chair. "Should've known you'd be here…" she glowered. But Chen stared at her blankly. "…Xan?" he asked. Katherine tightened her grip on his robes. "Don't you dare call me that!" she snapped. That was when Clouse hit her with a magical attack, pushing her off his master. She got up from the ground transferring her glare to Clouse. "Of course you'd follow your precious master. Still jealous of me Clousey Cloo?" she taunted. Clouse growled channeling another spell.

"Clouse no!" Chen shouted stopping him. Clouse turned to him in shock.

"But master…She betrayed you!"

"Perhaps….But I believe she had good reason to do so…" Chen said staring at Katherine with soft eyes, which then surprised her. Clouse's face became dark.

"You are not my master…" he said. Chen looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about Clouse? I'm still myself." He said but Clouse shook his head.

"My master would never show any mercy, ESPECIALLY, to someone who BETRAYED him!" he shouted angrily as he started channeling another spell. Something possessed Katherine to run in front of Chen to protect him. PJ had knocked down Cryptor, who then turned into a ghost and floated up. Panting, the snake looked over and saw Katherine defending Chen. His eyes widened as he quickly slithered over.

"KAT!" he called. Clouse was about ready to finish them both off, Katherine and Chen shut their eyes tightly. But the blow never came…Katherine opened her eyes, only to see Clouse trapped under the massive paw of Najada the Rainbow Dragon. She smiled in relief. "Najada!"

The dragoness smiled at her and then glared down at Clouse. "You wizard…are going to be locked up for a very long time…"

Relieved that clouse was under control, Katherine turned to PJ…But he was staring solemnly up at the sky…and Katherine frowned.

"Najada…once that eclipse is over…PJ is going to go back to his statue form…he only had one night to live…is…is there any way you can fix that?" she asked the dragon. Najada looked at PJ, after a moment of thought she nodded.

"Unfortunately he cannot stay a serpentine…however, I can use my magic to turn him into a regular snake and you'll need to have someone take care of him…it's the only way for him to be able to stay since there's already a Pythor here." She explained. Katherine looked at PJ. "Is that ok with you?" She asked. PJ looked down in thought…then he nodded.

"Yes.." he answered. Najada smiled then and used her magic. PJ lost his arms and shrunk. He was then a regular python. Katherine smiled and picked him up. They both watched as the other ghosts disappeared into the dark. "Thank you Najada…"

"Of course…now I must take this hooligan back to prison." The dragoness than took off with clouse in her claws. Katherine smiled and took PJ back to the hotel. Marie sat outside and she blinked at the python around Katherine's shoulders.

"Is that…?"

"It is. Najada turned him into a regular snake. Now he just needs someone to take care of him."

"Can I…?"

"I couldn't think of anyone better Marie." Katherine told her with a smile. Marie returned it and gently took PJ from her. Both girls headed upstairs, wishing each other good night and heading into their separate rooms. Marie looked at Clancee, who was fast asleep in one bed. She smiled at him and laid in the other bed with PJ still in her arms. Gently, she rubbed under his chin. PJ smiled and purred at the feeling.

"You'll like it here PJ…I know you…"

"…Thank you Marie…" he said softly. Marie smiled again and lied on her side with her new python right beside her.

"Goodnight PJ…"

"Goodnight Marie…"

PJ slowly drifted off to sleep, knowing his new life started here…not as a pet, but as a companion.

 _ **And that is it for my version of Day of Departed! I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I did writing! Thank you RubensLilium for letting me use your characters!**_

 _ **I only own my ocs.**_


End file.
